At the cinema
by LucianoVargas
Summary: The tension is growing between the teens in the almost empty cinema. Lovino, not wanting to accept his true feelings will soon understand the consequences of having accepted the German's invitation.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright then! I made this short-one shot-ish PruMano "story"~ Please enjoy! -And let me know if there's anything you don't like about this that needs fixing!**

"Aren't you gonna have some?" Gilbert questioned, showing the cup of popcorn closer to Lovino.  
Lovino crossed his arms, staring at the big screen. "Well of course I am, but the movie hasn't even fucking started yet!"  
Lovino had been looking forward to see this movie from the moment the German invited him. Even though he didn't really think the movie looked very good, he didn't really like horror movies very much. He could hear Gilbert laughing, that adorabl- No.. That weird laugher, it was easy to figure out that Gilbert was looking forward to this movie. Lovino glanced at Gilbert who just took another handful of popcorn, and stuffed it all in his mouth in one go. Lovino chuckled silently and reached out his hand to take some popcorn too, the movie was starting now anyway. His hand brushed against Gilbert's every time he took more popcorn. Every time their fingers brushed against each other more, and more. The butter and salt from the popcorn covering their fingers, Lovino blushed more every time they touched. Lovino stared at Gilbert as he took another handful of popcorn, then threw the popcorn cup away as a loud scream filled the room_. Goddamnit I hate cinemas! Why does the sound have to be so damn loud?! _He thought for himself.  
"Hey, Feli's brother, are you okay?" Gilbert questioned silently, obviously trying to hold back his laughter.  
"Sh-shut up, it just surprised me.." Lovino whispered, and pouted looking back at the screen angrily.  
_Tch.. That fucker, 'Feli's brother' my ass! Why the fuck can't he just call me by my name, damnit?!_ Lovino kept his cool the best he could through the jump scares, even though it was probably easy to see how scared he actually was.  
He leaned his arm on the arm lean, but quickly withdrew it, Gilbert had used it all this time and Lovino was really tired of sitting unable to lean his arm on anything. He tapped his fingers impatiently on his own tight, before elbowing Gilbert's arm. "Oww.." Gilbert whispered and moved his arm away from the arm lean. Finally Lovino could relax a little more, with a simple huff he leaned a little more back. Though, it didn't long before he felt Gilbert carefully leaning his arm on the arm lean again. They were close, their fingers brushed together. Lovino couldn't stop himself from putting his hands closer to Gilbert's. To his surprise he felt Gilbert's fingers intertwining with his own. Lovino blushed, not daring to speak his hand started trembling. They started brushing their fingers together in a soft game. Lovino wanted to pull his hand away, but found himself unable to. He glanced at their fingers, then up at Gilbert's face only to meet his eyes. Even in the dim light it was easy to see the beautiful red colour of Gilbert's eyes. Lovino couldn't look away, almost as if he was under some magic spell, he felt himself being dragged into the eyes. Their faces grew closer and closer for every second passing by.

Their faces couldn't be more than a few centimeter from each other, when Lovino glanced at Gilbert's lips. Soon after, their lips met and Lovino's eyes fluttered shut-

"Gyaaa!" Lovino jumped away, screaming louder than the girl on the big screen and quickly retreated his hand.  
_Fucking cinema… Fucking movie….. Fucking German potato idiot…. _Lovino panted, feeling pretty sure his face was dark red, having no choice but to look downwards. He wouldn't dare looking at Gilbet's face at the moment.  
_Was it really such a good idea coming to the cinema?  
_He tried glancing carefully at Gilbert who was looking away too.  
_Maybe he didn't like the kiss? –No, why the fuck should you care Lovino?! I didn't like the kiss either, so he can just go to hell with his fucking soft lips—Disgusting lips.._

**Well this is it, hope you enjoyed reading it~! I'm not very good at this so I couldn't find any good endings XD If you guys maybe want me to write an ending to it then please let me know! CX**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: A new start?

**This will be short, but oh well.. I wasn't really planning on finishing this at all and I had to go on this vacation, forgetting my notebook and all XD Anyway! Hope ya enjoy!**  
Lovino twiddled his thumbs nervously, he could feel his own body trembling slightly as the pressure was too high for him.  
_I should do something, r-right? L-like speaking up or something… Or maybe it's best to just shut up and forget that this ever happened.. No! I got to… I got to fucking speak up! _Lovino shook his head before looking up hesitantly. "U-uhm.. I-"  
"Hallo? Who is it? Ja , just a moment" Gilbert stood up from his seat, not even sparing Lovino a glance as he walked away._ Tch.. What was that about? Why did he even take his damn phone with him?!  
_Lovino glared at the empty seat by his side, clenching his fists. Was he supposed to just leave now? Or should he wait a little bit longer? He shook his head, if he didn't watch the whole movie he would be wasting money. He turned to look at the screen lazily, with a sigh. _I knew it.. I don't have the slightest interest in this damn movie.. It's just a bunch of stupid jump scares! Doesn't even have any story behind it.. _  
He looked at the clock on his wrist, hadn't the German been out there for way too long? Or maybe not? "Oh for fucks sake," Lovino muttered as he stood up from his seat. "I don't give a damn about this.." He was just about to start walking as he bumped into someone. "Oi, watch where you go you idiot! I was just about to fucking lea—Oh, it's you bastardo.."  
"Leave? Kesesese! You can't just leave the awesome me here alone, Lovino!" Gilbert said and pushed Lovino down to his seat again, and sat down beside him again. Lovino sighed and looked away from the German. "Of course I fucking can.." He muttered, his voice almost cracking.  
"Eh? You can what?" Gilbert quickly questioned.  
"Of course I can fucking leave, dammit! IT's not like this is a damn date or anything!" Lovino shout-whispered.  
"Kesesese! Yeah, but it'd be a shame leaving the awesome me all-" Gilbert laughed, until Lovino cut him off.  
"Tch.. I'm leaving!" Lovino muttered and stood up from his seat, just to be pushed back down.  
"Lovino." Gilbert spoke in a serious voice. He was now standing over Lovino, staring calmly into his eyes. "Stay here with me."  
Dumbstuck by the German's confusing actions Lovino found himself unable to do anything, but to stare back. "I.." Lovino barely started talking when he felt Gilbert's soft lips on his own.  
Their lips touched softly, but shortly and Gilbert smiled at Lovino's blushing reaction. "Lovino, ich liebe dich.. Or what is it.. Uhm.. Ti amo?" Gilbert finished, laughing. Lovino, not thinking straight, reached his arms out, hugging Gilbert gently. They both knew this would be the start of a rough, but happy time.

**Alright then! What do ya think? I did my best finishing this, as I haven't had much time at all, but I hope ya enjoyed it!**


End file.
